RPC02
is the second episode of the season, Rainbow! Pretty Cure made by Cure Coco. In this episode, Akari goes to find the other Cure, she thinks it is Chou but Akari isn't confident. Plot Kora, who is still looking for the other remaining Cures gets intersted at Chou, Akari's friend, thinking she is the one. Seeking this, Akari decides to follow Chou, and tries to convince her she is the other remaning Cure, Akari tells her, however she is not suprised, and having no intention, Chou declines her offer. Now, to make Chou's mind change, Akari, and Kora think of a mission. Summary/Transcript - Transcript= Prologue -''it opens at a view of the beach, with the voice of the narrator''- Narrator: With Akari being Cure Red, she now needs to find the other Cures...and needs to battle evil, however does she have time? ---- Akari: Ehh?! Need to go! *sees note* Oh....no need for talking then.... -''it is again shown with the view of beach, then Akari goes out of the house, and runs to school''- Akari: Oh, hey Chou! Chou: Ahh! Akari! Wanna do a race? Akari: Umm...sure... Chou: 3...2..1! -''Akari goes faster than Chou, however notices something is wrong''- Akari: I am winning.....wait, Chou? -''notices Kora isn't with her''- Oh, no...''-hurries to Chou''- Chou: What...is this? Akari: Umm...my lucky plus toy! Kora: Phew... Chou: Ahh...let's go now! -''fades to black, and opening begins''- Encountering Chou -''opens with Chou, and Akari''- Chou: Ahh....I really want to be in the volleyball team for some reason.... Akari: Don't worry, if you keep it up, I am sure you will! Chou: I'll try my best...need to go now, since I am playing now. Kora: I am not going to hide here forever... Akari~kora! Akari: *whispers* What? Kora: I have studied your friend, Chou, and I have a sence she might be a Pretty Cure~kora. Akari: Wait, what? She is a Pretty Cure? Cool, I'll tell her now- Kora: You can't~kora! I am not sure, though just try to sneak on her~kora. Akari: Sneak on her...? Sneaking on Chou Akari: Okay...what am I supposed to do Kora? Kora: Sneak on her~kora. Akari: I'll come closer.... Chou: Happy birthday Maemi-chan! Maemi: Thank yo- Hey Akari-chan! Akari: Happy birthday Maemi-chan, here are your gifts, also may I talk privatly with Chou for a minute? Maemi: Sure! Chou: Hey, what is it? Akari: Okay, I know you're not going to believe me....but do you believe in magic? Chou: No, of course not! Akari: Thanks.... -''Akari goes away''- Kora: So~kora? Akari: Umm...no, but I'll sneak on her.... Kora: Still~kora?! Akari: Yes, and I'll win... -''fades to black, and eyecatches open''- ---- Akari: She's right there...she is...giving away...no! Kora: What~kora?! Akari: She's giving away ice cream!! Kora: Oh...awarena~kora... Akari: No! Chou! Chou: What the- Akari: Stop! Chou: Ehh?! What are you doing Akari?! Akari: Sorry.... Chou: What is it? Come on...tell me. Akari: Fine....here.... Chou: *looks at Kora* Yes, your plush toy... Akari: No, look at it, and speak Kora! Kora: Hello~kora... Chou: It talked....it talked....I am dreaming? It talked?!! Akari: Hey, don't worry! It doesn't hurt you... Chou: No, but it is magic, and it is real! Kora: Hi, I just wanted to ask, do you know, and want to be a Pretty Cure~kora? Chou: I...don't know what is a Pretty Cure. Kora: A Pretty Cure, is a superhero, who saves earth from evil, and darkness! We need a new one, would you like to be one? Chou: Sorry...but I don't want to...I...am sorry...I already have many things...*leaves* Kora: Why does she feel that way~kora? Akari: That was the same look, when I left Chou alone... Kora: What happened~kora? Akari: Chou was a lonely person, as she had no friends, because of her parents moving many times. Once they moved at Rainbow Town, Chou saw me, and we became good friends. After going threw many years, we were in fourth grade. As in bad luck, Chou had an acident with a bicycle, as she hit a tree. She went to the hospital, and stayed there for months, after some months, her father went away to China for buisness, while my parents decided to move away. Chou then was alone with her mother only. After some years, i decided to go back to the town, and i went to school, then suddenly i saw Chou alone. Seeking her like that i ran at her, and hugged her, then i introduced her to Aoi, and Maemi, and then they became her friends. Kora: Ahh..don't worry, maybe she might change her mind~kora... Akari: Ehh...such a tiring day...let's go home... Kora: Oh, there is Chou~kora! Akari: She might be angry at us for some reason... Kora: Ohh, well....she is a go- ???: Ahh, help! A monster!! Chou+Akari+Kora: Ehhh?! -''fades to black, and ending begin, along with the preview of the next episode''- }} Major Events *New Characters **Tachibana Chou **Ki Maemi *The story behind Chou is told. *This is the first episode not to include a Kurokage. *This is supposed to be Maemi's birthday, however technically Maemi's birthday is also mentioned the next episode. Gallery RPC02.Main.jpg|Chou tries giving food, while she gets suprised by Akari who was sneaking on her Characters Pretty Cures *Akane Akari/Cure Red Mascots *Kora Secondary Characters *Tachibana Chou *Ki Maemi *Mizu Aoi (mentioned) Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: Cure Coco Category:Transcripts